


A Haven/Flash Crossover I Just Made Up

by DarkenedHeart



Category: Haven (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Crossover!, Haven Based Fic, I don't care what you think about this Ship, Len met Nathan in Haven, LongSuffering!Nathan, M/M, OOC, Popped into my head..., Unless it's Positive, blah, jealous!Len, one-shot?, possessive!len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: In a Haven where 'Troubles' are just 'Troubles' and not some sort of black magical nonsense, Audrey isn't the only one Nathan can feel. He can feel his boyfriend Leonard just fine, thank you very much.





	

Nathan used to think he'd never feel anything ever again. He had gotten so used to it, that when a stranger rudely brushed passed him during a carnival he thought he was imagining it. He had chased the blue eyed man out of the carnival and to the docks where he had met that no-good Crocker. The two of them made some sort of deal and Nathan was stuck watching from behind some crates, inwardly fighting with himself over crashing their secret meeting, calling for back-up, or just leaving.

Curiosity and a NEED to know kept him rooted to the spot until Crocker got back in his boat and the stranger came walking back his way.

When the man reached where Nathan was hiding, he paused and turned towards him, further shocking the lawman.

"You gonna hide in there all night?" the man drawled at him with a smirk. "Or are you planning on arresting me for something?"

Having no other alternative than to face the man, Nathan stepped out of his hiding spot. "Is there something to arrest you for?"

"Having looks so good they're criminal?" the stranger answers confidently. "If that's the case, I plead guilty as charged."

"That's-" Nathan clears his throat to distract himself from his heated cheeks. "No, that's not it."

"As in I'm not attractive? Or that's not why you're going to arrest me?" 

"Neither?"

"Okay," the man tilts his head slightly as he looks the lawman over. "You new to Haven? I thought I went through the entire yearbook for the Boys in Blue, but I don't remember seeing your handsome face."

"Yearbook?" Nathan can't seem to say anything intelligent and his cheeks have no interest in cooling down. Wait, how can he feel how hot his cheeks are? 

He looks the stranger over curiously, trying to SEE how the man could affect him without even touching him.

"Officer, please, get me a drink first," the stranger grins, taking a small step closer. "Or not. I'm actually feeling really good today. I could be persuaded to indulge myself with a fling."

"F-fling?" Nathan takes a step back and hits against the crates there. "No, I-I'm not, I mean, that's not why-I just wanted to..."

"Not a man of very many words, or no," the stranger gets into Nathan's space, his breath ghosting over Nathan's face. "Maybe just the wrong words?"

"Ho-How can I feel you?" Nathan asks him, finally getting what he wanted to know out of his uncooperative mouth.

"Oh, you haven't felt anything yet." The man's blue eyes are so close, they're all Nathan can see. "If you come to my place, then you'll really feel something."

He doesn't know why, can't explain it even to this day, but Nathan had nodded his head and allowed the man to pull him away from the docks and to the apartment over The Grey Gull.

That was how Nathan Wuornos of the Haven Police Department met Leonard Snart of the Rogues. 

 

\---

 

Nathan and Leonard were together for two years before Audrey Parker of the FBI showed up in Haven. 

 

"I don't like her."

"Leonard..."

"No, Nathan, don't you dare give me that tired sounding 'you're being ridiculous' tone. I'm allowed to not like people. YOU don't like plenty of people. Which includes, but doesn't entirely involve, Duke."

"He's a bad influence on you."

"I was a bad influence on him first. Or did you forget what I used to do before we got together?"

"I try to forget."

"Of course!" Len throws his hands up in the air as he starts to pace their apartment. They had just started to move in together when this 'Fed Woman' showed up. Len was out of town working out some details in his security business with his partner, Mick, when Parker had showed up. Needless to say, he wasn't a fan of the woman when her very arrival ended up leading to his boyfriend being shot in the shoulder. 

One set of blue eyes lock on to the other, "I suppose you'd rather shack up with HER now, huh? Oh, wait, you can't feel her so you're settling with me."

"Settling?" Nathan growls, getting to his feet as well. "Leonard, what are you talking about? Haven't our two years together meant anything to you? TWO YEARS, Leonard! I certainly thought it meant something."

"Technically it's only been 670 days, we haven't been around each other for the whole two years."

"Glad you make a point to have that distinction," his boyfriend takes him by the shoulders to stop his pacing. "I am not 'settling'. I love you. If I haven't told you enough, then from today on I'll make it a point to say it so often YOU'RE the one who's blushing all the time."

Len's tense shoulders melt in his lover's hold. He offers a weak, "I don't think that's possible, Officer Hot Cheeks."

Nathan ignores how the nickname affects him in order to focus on his disapproving glare.

"Sorry," Len sighs, looking away to the ground. "I don't know what has me acting all 'emotional'. You know how I hate that."

"Yeah," his boyfriend finally allows himself to smile again, then he pulls the other man into a hug. "I know."

 

After a moment of just enjoying the contact, Len speaks up again.

"Doesn't this hurt your shoulder?"

"Yep."

"Then shouldn't you let go?"

"Don't want to."

"You're such a clingy thing."

"But you love me."

"Yeah," Len tilts his head up to stare at his lover. "Troublesome feelings."

He pulls Nathan's head down enough to capture his lips. 

Nathan pulls back, much to his boyfriend's protest, to remark, "I'm good with Troubles."

Len kisses him deeper, trying to eat the cocky smirk off the other man's face. Then pulls back to breathe, "I'd like to see that."

Nathan picks him up and carries him to their bedroom.

 

\---

 

Leonard doesn't actually meet Parker (face-to-face) until after she kisses his boyfriend on the cheek and the detective realizes he can feel her. 

 

It's late at night and Audrey is finishing up some paperwork at the precinct when her and Nathan's door opens and closes.

"Did you change your mind about helping me with these?" she jokes lifting her head to see who she assumed was her partner. The angry man she sees is definitely NOT Nathan.

"You've got a lot of nerve," the man glares at her with icy eyes and a chill runs up her spine.

"What?" she puts her pen down and slowly reaches for her weapon. The man could be Troubled or be a regular criminal, she can't tell yet but she isn't going to risk her life by being careless. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"No, not yet," the man smiles, but it is far from friendly. "If you did, I'd imagine this going much worse for you."

"What is 'this' may I ask?" She has her hand on the weapon now and she carefully lifts it form its holster. "Have I done something to upset you, sir?"

"Something?" the stranger repeats with a laugh. "Something? More than something, blondie! You are invading on MY territory!"

'Territory?' Audrey frowns. What on earth was the man talking about?

The door handle shakes and someone beats on the door when it doesn't budge.

"Leonard?!" Nathan's voice worriedly shouts from the other side. "Leonard, are you in there?"

The stranger scowls as he opens the door for the detective. Nathan slides into the room, glances over his shoulder to nervously smile at the single officer still in the building, and quickly closes the door again. He locks it as he turns a glare to the stranger.

"Leonard," the detective nervously glances at his partner before returning his glare to the man. "What on earth are you doing?"

"What do you think?" Leonard counters with his own glare. "I'm warning your partner to back off!"

"I told you she wasn't hitting on me!" Nathan hisses angrily, nervously glancing over to the blonde again. "She doesn't' even know what you're angry at her about. I KNEW I should have kept it to myself. You don't know how to control your temper!"

"Hold it!" Audrey abandons her hold on the gun to lift both hands to the men. "Nathan, do you want to tell me what the heck is going on here?"

Len scowls as his boyfriend nods to his partner.

"Parker, this is Leonard," Nathan unnecessarily motions to the other man. "He's my boyfriend."

"Oh," the blonde finally relaxes. "So, he's THAT Leonard. Wow, you were not kidding about his possessive nature."

"You talk about me with your cop partner?" Len growls lowly.

"Only about as much as you talk to Mick about us," his boyfriend counters. "Don't think that I'm a complete idiot, Leonard. People talk to other people about the people they care about."

"Nice tongue twister," Audrey compliments the detective.

"Don't talk to him-"

"-Don't threaten her-"

"-She's clearly hitting on you-"

"-We're just friends-"

"I don't see 'just friends' when I look at they way the two of you look at each other!"

"Then stop staring at us and be the unreasonably hot genius I know you are!"

Audrey and Leonard blink in surprise at Nathan who has turned a brand new shade of red.

 

Parker clears her throat when the silence goes on for too long, "Okay...I think you two boys need to go home and...make up."

"That!" Len turns to the woman, then genuinely smiles at her. "Is a fantastic idea."

He takes his boyfriend's hand and opens the door again.

"I'll see you in the morning!" Audrey calls after them while Nathan struggles to keep up with the shorter man's pace.

Shaking her head, she sits back down to finish her paperwork. "Men."

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.


End file.
